A Blind Date With a Blind Man
by NaraKiyume
Summary: I was forced do this. My stupid sister thinks that I should find a boyfriend (and possibly a husband) and have a "happy life". But I don't want to. Now, after meeting him, I can't. He showed me things that defies everything I know, everything I remember. Now, I'll have to deal with it. REWRITTEN. PLOT IS DIFFERENT. Other obvious pairings. Rated T for language. Itachi x OC


_Try and find a boyfriend my ass._

I yawned, tears obstructing my eyes. _I can't believe I actually signed up for this._

As I exhaled from the yawn, I sighed. I wished I wasn't so obedient. That way, I would be able to turn down my sister's "suggestions" that she rudely shoved into my face. Literally. Having a flyer slapped onto your face was not enjoyable (though the flyer did smell nice… like roses).

I unconsciously clenched the flyer in my hand a bit harder as I jumped over the roofs of the building, searching for the building that I really did not want to spot.

_Damn you, Ino. I hope you come back from the mission alive and extremely happy so that I can bring you to the Yamanaka Shop, and destroy all your precious flowers in front of you, except for one rose. Then, I'll let loose wild pigs that'll chase you around the whole entire village, making you pay for all the damage they've done, and probably, hopefully injure you, then I'll save you, and then you'll be grateful, just to then be given a rose that I've poisoned, and then the pricks will stab your fingers and crap and then your hands will fall off, and then the smell of the poisoned rose will make your whole friggen "beautiful face" swell up and make you look like an ugly clown._

After spotting an alleyway that looked like the right one (hoping it wasn't), I dropped down from a roof of a chocolate store and walked towards it.

Right when I entered, I noticed a few trampled roses on the ground of the alley. _Yup. This is the place._

As I ventured deeper into the alley, I was met by more flowers, but this time, in baskets, lining up the walls. There were also some red ribbons randomly taped on the walls. They stood out with its vibrant colors in the dark, murky alley.

I kept walking, my scwith hidden with a mask of indifference.

A few moments later, I took a turn and was met by the most ridiculous scene.

The whole alley was assaulted with red, pink, white, and purple colors; pink and red hearts and sprinkles were thrown everywhere, white and purple confetti littered the old red carpet covering the floor, and ripped pink envelopes with badly drawn wings were taped onto the walls. Red, pink, white, and purple ribbon hung everywhere, blocking the pathway down to the building door.

And what towered this scene was a worn down building, decorated with the same silliness, and with a heart shaped banner that says: "Blind Date Desired! Come find your destined Soul Mate!"

I ventured my way down the alley, using a kunai to mercilessly tear down any ribbons that were in my way.

As I approached the small, worn down, homely building at the end of the alley, I recognized a blur of sand blonde hair near the door, at the wall, that stood out in the midst of all the black and brown hair belonging to the small, fat line of people at the entrance of the building. I immediately headed to the blonde.

I crept up behind the blonde, making sure not to be in the blonde's peripheral vision.

I fluidly brought my lips beside the blonde's ear and said a quiet "boo."

She felt the blonde's body jolt, and then the blonde's head turned slightly to glare at her.

I removed my head from beside her ear and smirked. "Temari. Scared you didn't I?"

She scoffed. "As if."

"Thanks for saving me a spot by the way." I squeezed into the line beside Temari.

Temari raised an eyebrow at that obvious lie but didn't say anything about it. "No problem, I guess."

Hearing that, the people around me stopped glaring at me and resumed their business.

Usually our conversations, if we ever had any, would start, continue, and end like that: brief and curt. Never awkward, though. Just a lengthened formal silence. But not this time.

_Let's see if I can squeeze out some interesting gossip out of her._

"So, long time no see, huh? Can't believe that the first time I see you in years, I see you in this dingy place."

I look around, and was surprised to see mostly men. Some trying to push their way in, others just waiting patiently. There were some middle aged women dotted here and there, patiently waiting for entrance. I catch a glimpse of familiar spiky white hair, and a familiar person clad in green.

What're you doing here? In Konoha." I asked nonchalantly.

Temari took a tired, deep breath and explained: "You know the Chunin Exams?"

I nodded.

"Well, because of the Akatsuki situation that occurred-"

"The Kazekage's capture." I stated, making sure not to say Jinjuriki.

"Mhm. Because of that, the Chunin Exams were delayed."

"But now it's back on, right? When is it?"

"In a few days. Shikamaru and I have been preparing for the past week already."

I noticed Temari's left hand that was holding her hip, clench. Although she sounded calm and indifferent, I knew something was amiss. Five years working in Konoha's only floral shop, where I dealt with people in different emotional situations, were bound to make me notice these things.

I concluded that it was probably some kind of relationship problem with Shikamaru. It might even have something to do with the reason she's lining up for this stupid thing.

So, pretending as if I didn't just make that conclusion, I let out a short, confused, disbelieved laugh. "So why are you lining up for this stupid thing? Shouldn't you still be working and preparing?"

Temari glanced away briefly and chewed on the inside of her cheek. I understood why she felt so uncomfortable. It's not like we were friends. I met her, along with Ki- Ka- Kakuru? Kankuru? Kankuro! I met her, along with Kankuro and Gaara, once eight years ago. I remember talking to Temari mostly. We talked a lot about Gaara, but I don't remember if I was the one that asked her often about him, or if she just liked to talk a lot about him.

But now, we're 19, and different. Now, we're merely acquaintances, friends of friends. Particularly when I left and abandoned Temari all those years ago.

I ignored her discomfort and continued to stare at her, waiting for an answer. I vaguely wondered why Temari even has the hots for a guy who's two years younger than her.

Temari stared back, resuming her tough demeanor. "Well, today's a day off, since nobody wants to work today. 'Specially since the guys heard that this thing's open, so they want to try this out. Most of them are really desperate, since they couldn't find any girls that they like, let alone likes _them_."

"So they forced you to come?"

Temari gave a short laugh and shook her head. "No, they didn't."

"So answer my first question: Why are you lining up for this thing? You know it's stupid."

Temari shrugged. "I have my reasons."

I raised an eyebrow. "Which are?"

"Reasons that are none of you business, so please keep your nosy self out of it."

I stayed silent, not wanting to provoke an unnecessary quarrel. The line slowly progressed, and we were now entering the building.

The inside of the building was very boring, way toned down from the scene outside. In the lobby, there were a few worn down couches randomly put here and there, and tables in between. There was an opening at the opposite wall from the entrance that opened up to the main room. In the main room, there was no furniture, safe for a table and two chairs situated at the very corner.

A couple of minutes passed by, and the tension and the atmosphere of conversation between us slowly dissipated as we returned to our own business. That was, until I interrupted, revving us back into the conversation.

"Ino, if you remember her, was the one who forced me to come here. She felt sorry for me, since I never experienced anything remotely romantic before. Let alone a proper friendship. She thought that I'm lonely, and should go out more often…."

I trailed off, pretending to be distressed. Temari gave me a startled look, which then gave into a worried, yet wary look before asking: "And…? Is it true?"

I nodded. "After I left Suna, I didn't really feel comfortable anywhere. So I… I sort of kept to myself, convincing myself that I don't need a boyfriend or friends. It worked, up until now."

"Why?"

"Well, I found myself sort of jealous of everyone else and their relationships. I mean, Tenten and Neji are together and they look so happy, so compatible. And there's Asuma and Kurenai. They're, I hate to admit it, adorable to look at. And don't get me started on Naruto and Hinata. They were meant to be together. They're the perfect, ideal pair that you can't help but be jealous of." I added a glazed, pitiful look, topped with a longing sigh, hoping it would make my act believable.

Temari's eyes softened and she frowned. _Got her_. I smiled inwardly.

We shuffled our feet a bit more, covering the gaps in the line that appeared in front of us, until we were close to the table.

I turned my attention to a handsome man with ruffled blond hair and tattoos on his arms that was at the table. He, along with another guy beside him, was signing some forms and answering some questions that were asked by the couple behind the table. It actually didn't take long. At the end, the blond man received a pink envelope with a paper in which he must open in a few days to find out the details of his blind date. I watched as he bowed at the couple, thanking them, and turned around-

"Shikamaru wants me to date other people."

I blinked, forgetting that- wait, who was beside me again? I turned my head to look to my side. Right- Temari, was beside her.

"He said that before we date, we should get some 'romance experience'. Says it'll help with the long distance thing. Which is really funny, 'cause he was the one that confessed to me in the first place."

"So that's why Shikamaru's suddenly into Ino." I muttered.

"Wait, what'd you say?" Temari demanded.

"Did you know that Shikamaru's going after Ino?" I bluntly asked.

Temari's face became stone-like, hard. "No. I didn't know that. But I don't mind, because I… agree with Shikamaru's idea. Even though I hate being told what to do by someone younger than me." Temari muttered the last part, though, needless to say, I heard.

"I... See."

I turned away from Temari, having nothing else to say to her anymore, and nothing of interest that I want to find out from her anymore. I then noticed that the person in front of me bowing to the couple and leaving. The couple bowed their head and looked at me and Temari. They smiled at us.

"Are you ready for the 'Blind Date Desired'?"


End file.
